Un combate en la montaña
by UkyoRafa
Summary: No hay más enemigos que combatir. Sin embargo, Shiryu no hace nada mas que pensar en su combate con Seyia. ¿Será posible que los dos amigos entablen una nueva batalla, carente de odio y sed de sangre?


¿Qué tal, muchachos? Heme aquí de nuevo... Bueno, ¿y qué? A nadie le interesa, de cualquier manera... ^_^  
  
Bien, pues ahora no tengo mucho que decir al respecto, salvo que los personajes de mi historia no me pertenecen: son propiedad de Kurumada... y no estoy seguro de que todos los nombres estén bien escritos. Ténganme paciencia...  
  
Bueno, pues quienes quieran continuar, lean y disfruten. ^_^  
  
UN COMBATE EN LA MONTAÑA  
  
El día apenas comenzaba. Aún así, el ardiente sol brillaba sobre los altos picos de las montañas con fiereza. No había nieve en sus cimas rocosas. Su color grisáceo parecía relampaguear por momentos junto con la luz de la estrella, pero luego el repentino fulgor se apagaba y los montes volvían a ser extensiones inertes de la tierra. Sin embargo, lo que nadie sabía es que estos gigantes únicamente aparentaban estar sumergidos en un sueño sin fin, cuando en realidad escuchaban atentamente una gran cascada que vertía sus aguas al pie de una de sus compañeras...  
  
Una pequeña casa de color rojizo y de paredes y suelo de madera yacía en una extensión de roca sin ser molestada. Tenía la protección de la montaña, la cual la resguardaba de las fuertes ráfagas que transitaban por ella y la bañaba con la brisa húmeda que provenía de la fiera cascada. Parecía estar deshabitada, pero un rico aroma que provenía de una suculenta comida indicaba que no era así.  
  
El lago que formaba la cascada se encontraba debajo de esta casita y sus aguas tranquilas tan sólo eran perturbadas por la estrepitosa caída de la incansable catarata, la cual intentaba, sin éxito, darle alcance a una extensión de la montaña, en la que un hombre yacía en silencio. Su cabello moreno y largo ondulaba con el suave viento y acariciaba sus piernas con delicadeza. Únicamente vestía un par de pantalones sobre su cuerpo musculoso. Su pecho desnudo parecía ser de acero e igual de resistente y divino que el monte Olimpo mismo. Su nariz era larga y su rostro fino, y su mirada gris intensa parecía contener un cielo de nubes tranquilas confinadas en sus irises.  
  
Él miraba la cascada con sus brazos cruzados y con una expresión seria en su rostro. De pronto, cerró sus ojos y recordó cómo, hacía ya varios años, su propia energía había logrado cambiar el curso de las aguas hacia las alturas. Recordó cómo voló con la cascada y estuvo a punto de tocar la cima de las montañas con ella, a la vez que el líquido transparente adquirió la forma mística de un feroz dragón... Sus pensamientos de pronto fueron interrumpidos por el suave aroma de la comida que su hermana preparaba en el interior de la casa y sonrió con alegría al escuchar el gruñido de su hambriento estómago. Continuó observando la catarata sin decir palabra y esperó con paciencia a que el llamado de su hermana le obligara a abandonar sus memorias y le llevara a sentarse a la mesa.  
  
Sin embargo, no fue la voz de ella la que provocó que dejara de fantasear...  
  
- ¡Hola, Shiryu! ¿Cómo te encuentras, eh? Hace meses que no escuchaba de ti. - dijo una voz varonil y amistosa y el hombre de ojos grises volteó hacia ella con una carcajada de felicidad.  
  
Un hombre joven yacía frente a él. Su cuerpo era musculoso y fuerte, al igual que el suyo, pero era un tanto más delgado y cargaba una mochila de color blanco sobre sus hombros. Vestía pantalones 'jeans' azules y una playera de color rojo y calzaba un par de tenis blancos. Su cabello, a diferencia del de Shiryu, era corto y de color café oscuro, tanto como el de un antiguo y bello árbol. Los irises de sus ojos contenían el mismo color y sus cejas pronunciadas se arqueaban en su rostro a la vez que una sonrisa se esparcía en sus labios.  
  
- Seyia... - murmuró el hombre de cabellos largos y él y su amigo se abrazaron. - Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Te he echado de menos.  
  
- Y yo a ti, Shiryu. - replicó Seyia y ambos se separaron. - ¿Qué hay de ti? Te has recluido en esta casita de nueva cuenta, según veo. Supongo que ansiabas volver a vivir tranquilo nuevamente, sin más ruido en tus alrededores que el del canto de los pájaros en el día y el de esta cascada. ¿Cómo se encuentran tu maestro y Shun - Rei?  
  
- Ambos están bien. - respondió Shiryu. - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué has sabido de Saori? ¿Qué dicen Hyoga, Shun e Ikki? Sí los has visto, ¿verdad?  
  
- Ah, bueno... Ya sabes que a Saori la veo casi todos los días. - dijo el caballero de Pegaso, mientras caminaba hacia la cascada con una sonrisa en su rostro. - En cuanto a los demás... Bien, pues Hyoga y Shun se encuentran bien... Tranquilos, al igual que nosotros. Sin embargo, recuerda que Ikki siempre ha sido un personaje difícil de encontrar. No lo he visto desde que vencimos a Poseidón.  
  
- Es una lástima que únicamente nos encontremos con él en situaciones difíciles. - dijo el caballero de Dragón, en un murmullo. - ¿Sabes?, añoro los viejos tiempos, cuando éramos niños. ¿Recuerdas los partidos de fútbol que jugábamos?  
  
- ¿Cómo olvidarlos? Me encantaban.  
  
- Sí... A partir de que fuimos enviados a diferentes partes en el mundo para nuestro entrenamiento como caballeros, todo cambió. - añadió Shiryu, con un suspiro. Se acercó a la gran cascada e introdujo su brazo en la pared de agua. Permaneció inmóvil, cual barra de hierro y jamás se dobló, a pesar de la gran fuerza del agua que caía. - Y luego, cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, únicamente deseábamos combatir entre nosotros, con tal de obtener la armadura dorada de Sagitario.  
  
- Ya lo creo. - acordó Seyia. - Y pensar que fue Ikki, precisamente, quien acabó con nuestras ilusiones de convertirnos en caballeros de oro.  
  
- ¡Es verdad! - rió el caballero de Dragón. Pausó por un instante y después preguntó, en voz baja: - ¿Recuerdas nuestro combate, Seyia? ¿El combate del Pegaso y del Dragón?  
  
- Vaya que lo recuerdo. Todavía siento tus golpes en mi cuerpo... Y todavía recuerdo la mirada de desesperación en el rostro de tu hermana cuando me pidió que te salvara la vida.  
  
- Yo pienso mucho en él. No sé por qué, pero, últimamente, he deseado revivirlo.  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres? ¡No me digas que lo disfrutaste! Por poco mueres, Shiryu... Y yo hubiera tenido que cargar con la culpa de tu muerte.  
  
- Sí, así hubiera sido. Pero, afortunadamente, sigo con vida, al igual que tú. - se volteó hacia su amigo y dijo, con una sonrisa: - Desde ese entonces, no puedo negar que una parte de mí ha deseado la revancha. Sin embargo, no es porque desee poner tu vida en peligro, como ocurrió aquella vez. Un combate de viejos compañeros, en el cual ninguno saldrá lastimado. Es difícil de explicar... Lo que deseo es, un enfrentamiento sin rencores ni odio.  
  
- Ahora entiendo lo que dices. - dijo Seyia. Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad durante un breve instante y dejó su mochila en el suelo. En ademán desafiante, hizo que sus dedos crujieran bajo sus fuertes manos y arqueó su cuello hacia atrás un par de veces. Finalmente, se puso en guardia y con una voz burlona, pero amigable, agregó: - Adelante, Dragón. Dame tu mejor golpe, a ver si logras derribarme.  
  
- Con mucho gusto. - rió Shiryu y alzó sus puños. Una sonrisa confiada se formó en su rostro y dijo: - Prepárate para caer, Pegaso.  
  
Y sin más, Seyia se lanzó en contra de su adversario con una tremenda patada dirigida a su rostro. Shiryu la esquivó ágilmente e intentó devolver el ataque con su puño derecho. El caballero de Pegaso saltó hacia un lado y contraatacó, solamente para que su golpe fuera detenido por el brazo del caballero de Dragón.  
  
Sus gruñidos y sus ataques terminaron por quebrantar el tranquilo silencio de las montañas. Sus golpes y patadas rompían el suave viento y emitían un gran estruendo, aún cuando su oponente lograba esquivarlos. Seyia, como era su costumbre, atacaba rápidamente, pero sin demasiada fuerza. Sus golpes eran meros relampagueos que emitían su fulgor mortífero por un momento y después desaparecían. La estela azul de energía que dejaban a su paso reflejaba la propia fortaleza del hombre, la cual se incrementaba más y más con el paso de los segundos. Por su parte, Shiryu no era tan rápido como su contrincante, pero sus puños contenían mucha más fuerza que los del caballero de Pegaso. En vez de meros golpes y patadas, más bien parecían ser embestidas de un gran rinoceronte o de una inmensa locomotora. Cada vez que uno de sus ataques se impactaba en el suelo, éste temblaba de dolor ante el poder del Dragón que fluía en las venas del caballero.  
  
Conforme el combate seguía su curso, Seyia se percató de que, en la espalda de Shiryu, un terrible dragón comenzó a dibujarse por sí solo. La piel del guerrero pronto fue adornada por aquella criatura mítica y su fuerza incrementó. El caballero de Pegaso sabía bien que, cada vez que esa figura aparecía en la espalda de su amigo, significaba que éste estaba haciendo uso de una gran parte de su energía. Sin embargo, también tenía en cuenta que aquel fantástico dragón no hacía más que resaltar el punto débil de su adversario... Pero, al contrario de la última batalla que había entablado con él, en la cual había emergido victorioso, Seyia notó que el caballero de Dragón ahora se preocupaba mucho por ocultar su pecho tras sus puños y que su corazón rara vez quedaba desprotegido. Aún así, jamás intentó aprovecharse de estos instantes y continuó peleando sin pensar más en ello.  
  
Por otro lado, Shiryu estaba muy sorprendido por la gran velocidad que Seyia había adquirido con el paso del tiempo. En su último combate, él había apaleado a su contrincante durante los primeros instantes, ya que no se movía con la bastante velocidad como para esquivar sus fuertes puños. Ahora, Seyia era como un veloz roedor que se escabulle de las manos de un hombre torpe. Mas la pelea no era desigual, pues Shiryu estaba consciente de que su propia fuerza también había aumentado. Cada golpe que lograba acertar a su contrincante hacía que se tambaleara de lado a lado o que cayera de bruces en el suelo. Aún así, la resistencia del caballero de Pegaso le permitía ponerse de pie y volver al ataque. Varias fueron las veces que Shiryu pudo haber realizado un movimiento definitivo para acabar con su oponente, pero, naturalmente, no hizo tal cosa.  
  
Ambos hacían uso de sus poderes, mas no utilizaban toda su energía. Aquel era un combate de amigos, una batalla que carecería de perdedores, ya que los dos emergerían victoriosos de ella.  
  
- ¡Meteoro de Pegaso! - gritó Seyia y sus puños se volvieron astros del cielo los cuales llovieron sin piedad sobre su adversario.  
  
- ¡Cólera del Dragón! - aulló Shiryu y la cascada que presenciaba la pelea tembló de terror al escuchar las palabras que habían logrado cambiar el flujo de sus aguas.  
  
El combate se prolongó más de lo que ellos esperaron. Sus ataques continuaron haciendo eco en las paredes de los montes y sus alaridos jamás dejaron de ser escuchados por el lago que se hallaba bajo ellos...  
  
Finalmente, ambos guerreros acordaron que la pelea había durado demasiado y, sin aliento, se desplomaron en el suelo.  
  
- Te... te has vuelto más fuerte de lo que me imaginé. - dijo Shiryu, haciendo lo posible para que el cansancio no le venciera.  
  
- ¿Yo? ¿Y tú qué? No esperé que fueras a salir con esta sorpresita, Shiryu. Yo te hacía gordo y aburrido desde Grecia... - musitó Seyia, con una risilla, presa del agotamiento.  
  
- Bien, pues me alegra que te hayas equivocado al respecto. - río el caballero de Dragón, a la vez que se incorporaba.  
  
- ¡Shiryu! ¡La comida está lista! - llamó Shun - Rei, desde el interior de la pequeña casita.  
  
- ¡Ahora voy, Shun - Rei! - replicó él. Se aproximó a la cascada y capturó un poco de agua entre sus manos. La bebió con gusto y un jadeo de alivio brotó de su garganta. Por su parte, Seyia rápidamente se puso de pie e imitó a su amigo. Una vez que la sed de ambos fue apagada por la catarata benévola, Shiryu palmeó a su compañero en la espalda y le preguntó: - ¿Quieres quedarte a comer?  
  
- Por supuesto, si no causo molestias... - respondió Seyia.  
  
- ¡Claro que no! - rió el caballero de Dragón.  
  
Así pues, con una sonrisa, el caballero de Pegaso recogió su mochila y, junto con su amigo, caminó hacia la pequeña casa, de la cual el aroma de la comida se hacía más y más delicioso a cada instante. 


End file.
